Biryhday Gift
by Vira D Ace
Summary: 20 Desember terlewat tanpa kehadiran sang ibu, mungkin.../Special for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday


Iris merah menatap malas jalanan malam dengan salju tebal melapisinya. Akashi sudah memperhatikan hal itu selama setengah jam, entah apa yang dicarinya. Menghela napas, si surai merah melirik kalender yang digantung di atas nakas.

20 Desember.

Si pupil vertikal kembali menghela napas ketika salju kembali turun di luar sana.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku rindu..." gumamnya sendu.

 **Birthday Gift**

 **Special Akashi's birthday**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **KnB isn't mine**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: family**

 **Warn: afterLastGame!AU**

 **DLDR**

Akashi termenung menatap kosong salju yang mulai turub. Jalanan di luar sana penuh berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil--sebentar lagi Natal.

Akashi hanya berdiam diri dirumah--mengabaikan email dari Aomine ataupun Kuroko yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini. Ah, Akashi merindukan ibunya. Andai ibunya masih hidup

" _Kaa-san_ , aku rindu..." kata-kata yang sama terucap dari bibir Akashi.

20 Desember. Hari ini si surai merah berulang tahun. Satu ulang tahun lagi mungkin akan terlewat tanpa kehadiran sang ibu. Akashi benar-benar merindukan ibunya. Sayang sekali ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia kecil dan sang ayah mulai tidak memperhatikan eksistensinya kecuali untuk urusan bisnis.

Satu kata, miris. Tapi itulah kenyataan dari kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Iris merah kembali memperhatikan jalanan malam. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang berdiri di dekat lampu jalan. Wanita itu menoleh pada Akashi ketika pemuda itu berusaha untuk memperhatikan wajah si wanita.

 _Deg!_

Akashi tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin wajah wanita itu mirip ibunya?!

" _Kaa, -san_ ," tanpa sadar Akashi bergumam.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum. Tangannya mulai bergerak, membentuk bahasa tangan yang mulai Akashi coba baca.

 **{ _Ohisashiburi_ , Sei- _chan_ }**

Akashi kembali tersentak. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum pada Akashi, lalu berlari menjauh.

" _Kaa-san_!!!" Akashi mengambil mantel dan sesegera mungkin berlari mengejar wanita itu.

Akashi mengejar wanita itu sampai memasuki gang-gang sempit yang terbentuk akibat jarak 2 gedung, hingga tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di pusat kota dan baru tersadar setelah kehilangan jejak si wanita.

" _Kuso_ ," rutuknya sebal.

Salju masih turun. Akashi menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan butiran salju putih itu tertampung di tangannya yang tidak terlapisi sarung tangan. Dingin, tapi Akashi tidak ingin pulang. Maka, si surai merah memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar mumpung sudah berada di pusat kota.

 _"Kaa-san!"_ Akashi menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya.

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak berdiri di dekat tempat Akashi sekarang. Surai dan manik sewarna _crimson_ itu terasa familiar untuk Akashi.

 _"Sei-chan!"_ seorang wanita menghampiri anak itu dengan sebuah plastik kecil di tangannya.

Akashi tersentak. Memori masa lalunya mulai berputar. Ya, anak bersurai _crimson_ itu dirinya, saat usianya masih 5 tahun. Dan wanita itu ibunya. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Sonna_."

Wanita bersurai merah itu membuka plastiknya, lalu mengeluarkan setangkai cake pops berbentuk rusa kutub dan memberikannya pada sang anak. _"Hora, cake pops untuk Seijuurou ku,"_ ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

 _"Hwaa! Arigatou!"_ si anak menerimanya dengan girang, _"Otou-sama tidak pernah membiarkanku memakan makanan seperti ini."_

 _"Karena itu, jangan beritahu, ya?"_

 _"Un!"_

 _Liquid_ bening tergenang di manik merah Akashi. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. " _K-kaa-san_ ," lirihnya.

 _"Kaa-san, siapa itu?"_

 _"Sei-chan, tunggu disini sebentar."_

Wanita itu melangkah ke arah Akashi. Akashi menyangka wanita itu akan menghampiri orang lain--secara ia tidak ingat ibunya pernah menghampiri seseorang setelah memberinya kue. Namun ia salah--

 _Grep!_

\--karena wanita itu malah memeluknya.

"Kau sudah besar, Sei- _chan_ ," ucapnya senang.

" _K-kaa-san_ ," cicit Akashi, "i-ini benar-benar _Kaa-san_?"

"Sou yo," jawab wanita itu masih dengan nada yang sama, " _ohisasiburi, nee_ ~"

Akashi mengigit bibir bawahnya. " _Kaa-san_!!!" pertahanan Akashi pecah. Pemuda itu terisak di pelukan ibunya.

~oOo~

" _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu, ya, Sei- _chan_ ," ucap si wanita setelah Akashi tenang.

Akashi tersentak. "J-jangan-"

" _Kaa-san_ tahu, Sei- _chan_ ," potong si wanita, "tapi, _Kaa-san_ sudah tidak bisa disini lagi. Pulanglah, Sei- _chan_."

" _Kaa-san_ ," Akashi tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Tubuh si wanita mulai menipis. " _Sayonara_ , Sei- _chan_."

" _Kaa-san_?!" Akashi ingin meraih tubuh ibunya. Namun sudah terlambat. Tubuh wanita itu sudah menghilang.

Akashi mengendarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Anak bersurai _crimson_ tadi juga sudah menghilang.

~oOo~

" _Tadaima_ ," Akashi melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya.

Sambil menanggalkan mantel, si surai merah segera melangkah ke kamarnya. Iris _crimson_ nya tersentak ketika melihat kotak hadiah di meja belajarnya.

"Untukku?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

Kertas kado dibuka, perlahan Akashi mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut. Lagi-lagi Akashi tersentak.

Bingkai foto berisi foto dirinya saat masih kecil dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Akashi memeluk bingkai foto tersebut. " _Kaa-san_."

 **~END~**

 **Yoloooo!!! Vira balik lagi~**

 **Sebelumnya, Vira mau bilang;**

 **OTANJUNBI OMEDETOU, AKASHI-KUN!!!!**

 **udah, itu aja :'v *digebuk massa***

 **Canda ae. Ada OMAKE kok dibawah :v**

 **~OMAKE~**

Akashi Masaomi memperhatikan putranya yang sudah tertidur dengan bingkai foto masih di tangannya.

"Aku kasihan padanya," Utami--kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi--ikut memperhatikan si pemuda bersurai merah, "Shiori- _sama_ meninggalkannya saat masih kecil."

"Aku tahu," balas Masaomi dingin.

" _Tokorode_ , tumben Akashi- _sama_ memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada Tuan Muda," ucap Utami lagi, "ada sesuatu?"

Masaomi menggeleng. "Hanya sedang ingin saja," ucapnya dengan nada hangat.

"Boleh bertanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya dari tadi, Utami."

"Ada lagi."

"Huh?"

"Tadi, aku melihat Tuan Muda berlari ke luar sambil meneriakkan kata ' _Kaa-san_ ' dan ' _chotto matte_ '. Apa Akashi- _sama_ tahu sesuatu?"

Masaomi terdiam sebentar. Utami memandang tuannya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Mungkin Shiori," Masaomi tersenyum.

"Eeh?!"

 **~Totally END~**


End file.
